Bane
Personality Outer Bane Outer Bane, or just Bane, is a calm person, cool headed, and generally apathetic towards most people. However, after meeting several non-Saiyans and working with them, Bane is becoming less and less apathetic. He has a soft spot that is usually never seen. When he enters a conflict, Bane can become cruel and arrogant, as most Saiyans are. After seeing what his other self had done in the past, Bane began to see that killing and fighting were only a last resort. He enjoys athletics, in particular running. Bane has an inferiority complex, this is something almost nobody knows about, aside from his deceased parents. The complex only really shows when Bane is alone or is thinking, he tries his best to hide anything that could possibly make him look weak to others. Inner Bane Inner Bane, is nearly a complete opposite of his Outer self. The inner personality is always tempted to commit random acts of violemce, although recently he has shown restraint. Inner Bane likes to challenge Outer Bane's decisions, always wanting him to take the more aggressive and rash approach to dealing with things. Inner Bane had been surpressed for much of Bane's young life, and as such, not a lot is known about him. He has a bad habit of laughing like a mad man, but this is only fitting for him. Appearance At 6 feet 2 inches, Bane is a tall guy. Unlike most Saiyans, Bane is not overly muscular, though his legs are muscular do to the intense amount of running he does. He has medium length blue hair spiked up in front. His tail is also blue, it is rarely seen however, as it is hidden under his clothing. He has two different colored eyes, the left being grey and the right one blue. The left eye is almost always covered up with an eye patch; this is because as a child Bane was ostracized for the odd coloring. Now, though, it is kept on because of its lack of development and its weakness to sunlight. Normally, Bane wears common street clothes, as he feels restricted by armor. He will, on occassion, wear Saiyan boots and a cloak. History Bane is the son of Bronz and Agata, two Saiyans who worked in the Saiyan military. Bane was taught from the very beginning of life to seek strong opponents. Bronz, his father, would tell him that to fight the weak was a sign of weakness. Furthermore to attack those without reason was another sign that a person was weak. Bane took those words to heart and never attacked those with a lower power level than himself. Bane was born with two colored eyes, as such he was subject to intense ridicule from those around him. As a result, he began to wear an eye patch to hide his grey eye. When Bane was just year old, his sister, Ame , was born. However when Bane was 6, Ame was sent away to live her life with another family after it became apparent that she, like her brother had two different colored eyes (purple, red), as well as having a predicted low power level. From a young age, possibly around the age of 10, Bane began to show signs of having multiple personality disorders, as well as an inferiority complex atypical of Saiyans. He was diagnosed with having Avoidant, Sadistic, and Borderline Peronality Disorder. As a result of these disorders, Bane began to shut off from society and his parents. At one point he'd be quiet and calm, the next he would fly into a rage a violently attack anyone that got in his way. After his mother died when he was 12, things began getting worse. Bane would shut anyone out of his life, including his father. At age 13, Bane's father, Bronz, had begun to see how badly the disorders could be, both for the family, and for his son. He saw how his son became dishonorable, direspectful, and irratic; he decided to fix it. Unbeknownst to Bane, Bronz created a ring that would lock away the personality disorders and keep Bane in his stable state. He gave Bane the ring, telling him that it was for good luck. As a result of this though, the disorders being dormant for so long, they morphed into a second personality an "Inner Self." This "Inner Self" would not be seen until much later in Bane's life. Bane, at age 16, was part of a small and young group of Saiyans tasked with rooting out corruption and treason within the military. Every person that was found to be guilty of such things was personally executed by Bane. It wasn't until Bane was a little older that he began hating the idea of killing people. Bane, at age 18, began to feel the effects of having the split personality surpressed. Returning from training one day, he noticed that he had lost his ring. His father, also seeing this began to get defensive. Bane blacked out and was overtaken by the "Inner Self." While blacked out, Inner Bane killed Bronz in shear delight, but having been locked away for so long, the "Inner Self" was weak. Bane regained consciousness and upon seeing his dead father, ran away from his home. Story Demon Crisis During the start of the Demon Crisis, Bane was still living peacefully with his father, Bronz. He never saw the effects of the crisis until after being on the run from the military. As of now, he has yet to encounter Engrid or his demon horde. Bane had worked with Asuka, Khayden , Salza, and Brolia to steal a ship from a Saiyan military base on Planet Vegeta, however in the confusion, was left there. Bane has met up with his sister, Ame who initially tried to kill him. Now the two are fighting the once thought to be deceased father of theirs Bronz. Abilities Corruption Wave Bane infuses his fists and feet with ki, and launches a barrage of punches and kicks at his target. The ki is sent into the target's body and causes severe tightness in the muscles, making it hard to move. Dakusanbimu (Dark Sun Beam) Bane clenches his hands as fists and gathers energy into them. Then he releases energy beams out of those fists - the beam from the left is black while the beam from the right is red. The two beams spiral together and blast away the enemy. Eclipse Eclipse is a style of fighting that is used by Bane and members of his family. It involves using the darkest part of the users heart and soul and combining it with their ki. The secrets of this art of fighting are all left with Bane, as he is the only one known person to be able to use them. As of now, only two forms have been discovered by Bane. Many more are yet to be unlocked. Barrier Form Bane uses his inner self's dark nature and his own ki to create a massive barrier. Chaos Form Bane becomes one with his inner self and goes into a bloodthursty rage. He is unable to distinguish friend from foe while in this mode. His power is greatly increased. Eviscerate Bane creates a distraction by throwing red ki blasts at his opponent. Then, whilst the opponent is distracted, Bane charges up to them and thrusts his fists into their skin, ripping apart muscle tissue and causing internal and external bleeding. Kurai Ken (Darkened Fist) Launches a barrage of punches laced with ki and causes the opponent to be stunned for an indefinite amount of time (depending on conditions). Relationships * Tova Leola - A Succubus (doesn't know that yet) that Bane recently met. She and Bane shared drinks at a bar. Bane isn't sure what to make of her yet. However, he finds her very interesting. * Asuka - A hot-headed, young Saiyan girl. She is a friend of Tova's. Asuka does not interact much with Bane, although the two are currently working together. * Salza - A man Bane recently met. The two are currently working together. * Khayden - A mysterious man Bane only recently encountered. Bane is not sure of the man, but is currently working with him in some manner. Category:Characters Category:Saiyan